The proposed study titled, The Organizational Context of Nurses' Attitudes Toward the Aged (OCNATA), will test the influence of five independent variables on nurses' attitudes toward the aged. The independent variables will be: 1) organizational context of work setting, 2) individual work setting, 3) age of respondent, 4) nursing educational level, and 5) percentage of current working time spent with the aged. A five-way analysis of variance, based upon a stepwise multiple regression model, will be employed to test the main and interaction effects of all five independent variables. The dependent variable, attitudes toward old people, is operationally defined as scores on the revised Kogan Scale. Additional comparisons will be made between subjects in all five types of health care organization on the potentially confounding variables: 1) number of years of nursing training, 2) number of years since respondent received registered nurse status, and 3) non-nursing educational level. The former two variables will be tested via one-way analysis of variance, the latter variable via chi-square.